Bare Necessities
by cloismagic
Summary: A series of smut filled goodies, following Harvey and Donna during their season 9 (and beyond) extracurriculars.
1. Survivor

**AN: Hey all, so this is part of a series that I've been wanting to start for some time. It's just a collection of pure smut stories, with little to no plot. So far, they take place throughout season 9, in the moments we never got to see. I'm just letting my (dirty) inspiration ride itself out, but I may include other time stamps down the line, and I'll let you know if and when I do. So, enjoy, my little horny toads xo**

…

_**Survivor**_

…

"So, the contestants- or the _castaways- _are separated into tribes on the island for the first half of the episode where they have to compete to- are you even paying attention?"

Donna looks up from her phone. She gives him an apologetic smile as she locks it, setting it to the side. They were situated on his bed, his laptop in between them as they watched an episode of _Survivor. _When he had suggested they watch the reality show together, Donna had laughed, but immediately noticed he had been serious, and felt bad. Kind of.

That's how she found herself that Friday night- in bed with her boyfriend, watching some re-runs of Survivor.

"Sorry, I was just texting Rachel. Did I miss anything?" She looks toward the computer, eyes scanning the now paused screen. When he doesn't say anything, she glances at him, notices a sheepish smile on his face. "What?"

"We don't have to watch if you don't want to."

"I know," she's quick to defend, "I was just replying, but I'm listening now." 

"Donna,"

"Harvey," she matches his tone, head cocked to the side in a stare down.

"You really want to watch this?" He asks for what felt like the tenth time that day alone, "You wouldn't stop making fun of me since the day I told you."

Donna shrugs, scooting herself closer to him on the bed, "Well, yeah, because I thought it was ridiculous."

"And now?"

"I still think it's ridiculous," he sends her an incredulous look and she chuckles, patting his arm, "No, I just- we're together now, Harvey. And whether or not I understand some of your-" she points to the screen in front of them, "likes, I want to experience them with you, and maybe I'll grow to like it. At the very least, we get to spend more time together."

Her sentence ends on a softer note and Harvey smiles. He leans over to press a chaste kiss on her lips, "Well, thank you, I appreciate the sentiment, but you can still sit with me and not necessarily watch. What?" He notices she's given him an annoyed look.

"You're exhausting, you now that?"

He throws his hands in the air, "Hey, I'm just trying to cover my ass here." He finally leans forward to press play on the computer again, "If you still hate this after we're done, don't tell me I made you watch it."

Donna chuckles, squeezing his bicep, "Don't worry, chicken little, the sky hasn't fallen yet."

She doesn't know how much time had passed, because it feels like it's been hours, but she has an inkling it's barely been a couple of minutes by the way they've barely shifted their positions on the bed. Normally, whenever they watch something, she constantly changes her place against him as her neck or legs begin to cramp.

But they've remained in the same position- with her legs curled under herself, head on his shoulder and arm grasping his.

She's caught herself drifting off, letting the workday's exhaustion seep into herself without a care of missing anything. She tried to like the reality show, she really did, and she'd even caught on beyond the basis of it at first, hanging onto Harvey's words and chiming in with a question or two. But somewhere between one of the groups getting into a nonsensical argument, and the overly-suspenseful music building when one of the members got lost, she just stopped trying to give a shit.

Donna glances over at Harvey, notices his eyes were bright and attentive on the screen before them, and she smiles, settling back against him. She had wanted to enjoy this show for him, for them. And as silly as it sounded in her mind- because she knew it didn't matter if they liked the same things or not, as they didn't always- she really did want to find a new fun routine with him on Friday nights. When they were too tired for an official date night, with an elaborate dinner he liked to treat her to every once in a while, they could settle back and catch up on some episodes they hadn't seen before.

But this just wasn't doing it for her.

She felt herself blinking away the sleepiness again, glancing over to her phone to see that it was barely nine o'clock and groaned, shifting herself in an upright position.

"You okay?" Harvey glances over, still half paying attention to the screen and she knew he was invested in this episode.

She couldn't relate.

She gives him a reassuring smile, "Yeah, just stretching a bit."

He smiles back and squeezes her hand, mind and eyes fully returning to the nature survival show again.

Donna sighs, the boredom immediately setting in again. It doesn't feel right to shift her focus elsewhere- to check or phone or finish the book she's currently reading. She knows her theatrical mind is overly dramatizing everything, but she still can't help but feel a twinge of guilt for not being as interested in this show as him.

It doesn't take long for her to formulate a plan- simple yet effective enough- to keep herself busy and without putting herself in a position to die of boredom, whilst giving her boyfriend a well-deserved treat.

Her left hand reaches out, placing it on top of his sweats. It doesn't faze him much at first, she could tell by the way his breathing remained steady and his hand reached over to gently rest on top of hers.

Her mouth quirks, knowing he had no idea what her sick mind was up to. With a tentative yet determined pace, her hand slides over closer to his crotch, and that's when he jumps.

"What are you doing?"

She shushes him, "Nothing, just watch your show."

"Donna,"

Her hand is paused, lingering between the waistband of his gray sweatpants and where the slightest bulge is starting to form.

"Watch your show, Harvey."

He pauses for a moment, shifting the slightest amount before re-focusing on the episode. She had no idea what was happening at this point, barely glancing at the screen and she could just make out someone trying to build a fire in the middle of the woods.

Her palm stretches over him, bringing her nails over to lightly rake over his clothed member, coaxing it out to play. She feels Harvey's breath hitch beside her and wills herself to remain in check. This was about him.

And maybe a little for her too, if she was being honest with herself.

Her hand begins a light rhythm, opening and closing, using her fingers to caress his groin as slowly as she could manage.

"Donna," Harvey sighs, teeth slightly gritted.

She doesn't bother looking in his direction, her eyes are watching her own hand and she knows he's trying not to do just that too.

She shushes him again, gentler this time as she squeezes him _just so. _This time, he lets out a grunt and she smirks, not bothering to hide it.

"What- are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Donna,"

"I'm bored."

His breathing tries to settle itself, but it's growing harder- as his own member can relate. "I can turn it off-"

"_No," _she pauses her movements, voice too deep and demanding. Licking her lips, she decides to face him, "Let me have my fun, okay? You watch your little show, and I'll-" she gives him another gentle squeeze followed by a rub, "Entertain myself."

Harvey expels something that sounds like a laugh and a groan all at once, and she takes it as a sign that he's on board with her little plan. She thinks he mumbles something like _"you're gonna kill me," _but she's too focused on his growing hardness to pay attention to his verbal communications.

She keeps a gentle rhythm on him, her movements having become second nature to her now. She loves to please him as much as getting pleased by him, relishes in the way his breathing shifts- breath hot against her. It builds her own pleasure as well, feeling him harden beneath her hand, knowing he was getting worked up because of her, and she could feel herself getting wet by that thought alone.

Without looking at him, she gives him one last squeeze over his pants before she sneaks her hand inside, knowing he was going commando as he usually did late at night.

"_Shit, Donna,"_

She bites her lip, out of her own arousal and amusement, knowing the coolness of her hand on him startled him just as much as the touch alone.

"Sorry," she whispers, but she wasn't really. Her hand slides easily over his length then, already harder and standing to attention. It's tricky, rubbing him under his pants at first, the cotton restraining him further as well as her proper ability to please him. Gently, she pulls the waist band over him, and he wordlessly aids in her movements, sliding the offending material just far enough down for her to have full access.

It's then that she's able to take him in, and something like a sigh mixed in with a moan slips out of her own lips. He chuckles beside her, a little cocky and a lot breathless, an ass of a response when she literally had him by the balls. She slides down his length, squeezes him enough to turn his laugh into a groan and she smirks again.

"Are you paying attention?" Her hand is now still, cupping him gently, but providing enough pressure to set him into a near frenzy.

"_Yes," _he grounds out, his hands clutching the sheets below them.

"To the _show, _Harvey."

He throws his head back, more out of frustration than pleasure, and he expels a breath, counts to five and says a silent prayer before he's able to speak, "You're kidding, right?"

"I never kid about excessive nature reality shows."

He grits his teeth, looks in her direction and has to mentally pat himself on the back for not coming then and there. Her eyes are darker than before, lips parted and chest rising and falling slowly. Her face was barely flushed, and he didn't have to guess to know she was just as aroused as he was.

"So, you want me to-"

"Watch," she finishes for him, giving his balls another gentle squeeze before settling on the base of his shaft.

His eyes were hooded, something predatory behind them that made the heat in her lower abdomen rise, and she had to remind herself that this was for _him, _and as much as she knew he wouldn't protest to her mounting him to have her own way, she wasn't about to fold.

With a final heavy breath, he gives her a curt nod and resumes his attention to the screen. She kept watch on him, refused to continue her movements until his breathing shifted again, and she knew at best he was trying to pay attention to the outlandish reality show.

Licking her lips, she sets her attention on her hand on him again. He was stiff in her palm, his girth fitting perfectly, showcasing a set of veins that ran from the base to the head. She slides her hand up, beginning a slow-paced motion. The moisture forming at the tip makes her quirk an eyebrow, lips curling, and she runs her thumb over it gently, eliciting a guttural groan from somewhere deep in his chest.

She continues on, her pace remaining the same as she tried her best to get him off, but not too quickly. She wasn't done yet.

Donna shifts on the bed, tucking her knees beneath her, and before she can lean down, she catches the screen on her periphery, and sees Harvey's silhouette. The sight makes her grin, and her right hand squeezes his thigh just as her smile wraps finally wraps around him.

He throws his head back at the sensation of her hot and wet mouth around him, a low _"fuck" _leaving his lips as his hands tighten around the comforter. Her tongue slides over him slowly, getting a full lick before she parts from him. She looks over to him, watches how he's given up trying to pretend he gave a shit about the show, and she couldn't blame him. But she felt the need to tease him anyway.

"Harvey," she sing-songs his name, and he's able to crack his eyes open to watch her staring right back, lips shining and hand over his erection, sliding easily over him.

"What?" He breathes, a little annoyed, very much on edge.

"You're not watching."

"Is this getting you off or something?"

She grins, full and wide, because she has an enormous effect on him- physically and emotionally- but right now she's basking in the physical aspect of it, and yeah, it turns her on.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Donna," he nearly whines her name, licking his own lips as his eyes plead for her to stop torturing him, to continue with her mouth and hand and _anything. _

"What do you want, Harvey?"

"I want-" he inhales, sharp and deep because he has to remind himself to keep breathing, but it's become a near impossible feat when the cause of a decade's worth of wet dreams has a firm grip on him. Literally.

"Yes?" He could scream if he had the energy to do so, watching her hazel eyes sparkling in the dimly lit room. She was a minx and he was fucked to say the least.

"Don't make me beg," he groans.

His hands curled beneath the sheets, and she knew he was itching to reach out, tug on her hair before placing her right above him. She had no objections to it, but God, she loved to watch him squirm.

"Oh, but where's the fun in that?" She thinks he's about to respond, hears something catch in throat, but she's bringing him into her mouth again before he gets the chance. She enters an easy rhythm, not hurrying her pace, but going a little faster than earlier. Because as much as she wanted to prolong his pleasure, she's already way passed horny herself, and she doesn't know how long she can deprive her growing need either.

He's not one to make much noise in bed- at least he wasn't until Donna came into the picture. But even then, he tries to contain himself, keep a semblance of control and restrain when he's with her. Though, he knows the attempt is futile when her mouth is on him, making any and all of his dreams into a reality he still can't pinch himself out of. It's when she hums around him, the vibrations of her already warm and wet mouth on his flesh does he relinquish any last sanity and he moans out her name.

It's low and throaty, sets off a new tempo for the noises he makes, in tune with every salacious upstroke of her tongue. His hand finally makes his way over to her tresses, pushes the auburn waves to the side that's been obscuring his view. He jerks into her mouth at the sight, expelling a heavy _"Fuck, Donna," _when he sees her mouth bobbing up and down over him.

She smirks around him, and he grows possibly harder into her mouth. He knows he's not going to last long, doesn't doubt she's onto him by the way her other hand gently sneaks down to fondle his balls, holds the weight of them in her hand with a mixture of care and determination.

"You're so good at this," he sighs, bunching her hair up with both hands now, unable to stop watching her every move.

Her mouth slides over him, too slow for his liking before leaving him completely. Her absence makes him grumble in annoyance, and she smirks, "Tell me something I don't know." But she's right back over him, her delicious lips enveloping again, setting a new pace that makes him finally tear his eyes off of her. The pressure is too great now, the noises from the back of her throat sending a mired of colorful galaxies spinning behind his eyelids.

The out of world experiences nearly sets him off, but he grits his teeth, pulling on her hair just enough to elicit her own moans around him. She squirms ever so slightly, and he knows she's about to lose it herself. Without thinking twice, he manages to find his hand into her panties, groans at the wetness he finds there and sets himself into a new mission.

She whimpers around him but doesn't lose her focus. He admires her determination, knows that when Donna Paulsen sets her mind to something, she makes it happen, no matter how long or what it takes. It drives him then, wanting her to reach her own peak as he's approaching his.

With his left hand still holding onto her head, now merely resting as a gentle guide, his right hand settles on her clit, knowing he couldn't slide inside of her with their current positions.

"Donna," he pleads with her- for what, he doesn't quite know. He wants her to stop because he knows he's on edge, but he wants to come so badly by the works of her mouth, but just the same, he wants to make _her _come and he doesn't know how much he can achieve with her kneeling over him.

"I'm not moving," she breathes over him, her hot breath making him bite down on his lip and he begins to accept his new fate. He tries to concentrate on his hand then, work over the engorged bundle of nerves as quickly as possible, getting her to reach the same level of pleasure. It won't take much, he quickly realizes, as her tongue keeps pausing on his length to take a deep breath or two, hips bucking into him with every little swirl over her center.

He knows she's inching closer when her mouth tightens over him, teeth lightly grazing his flesh and he jerks into her mouth. "Donna, I'm-" The combination of her mouth around him, speeding up in time with her own hands cupping and sliding and squeezing, with the sole fact that she's getting off on this too- his pleasure and his hands- it's sending him to the point of no return and he doesn't think he can hold on much longer.

Her only response is to hum around him, taking him deeper still and that's when he begins to lose control. His eyes are screwed shut, trying to concentrate on getting her off as much as his own edging release. When his middle finger circles around the hood of her clit, pressing down and rubbing her with just the right amount of pressure, she lets go of a whine. It comes from deep within her throat, high and with enough cadence that he knows she's finally coming.

It doesn't deter her, not in the slightest. She speeds up her movements, sucking him over and over again, his voice a mere echo in the distance as he begs her for more. It's not long after that he's thrusting into her mouth, a guttural groan leaving him as he begins to spill into her. She keeps working over him, slow and measured, easing him down from his high. She could still feel his hand inside her underwear, and feels a renewed need climbing over her again. It's not until he's completely spent that she slides her lips over him, licking any remnants of him on his softening length.

She hears him sighing her name, a prayer and a thanks all in one. Donna looks up at him at last, and meets his hooded eyes. They share a smile, soft and satisfied, a little cocky too. He slides his hand out of her, bringing it to rest on her hip and coaxing her to lay on top of him. She does so wordlessly, settling on his chest with her own satisfactory sigh.

They settle against each other for a long while, letting their bodies mold together- sticky and sweaty but deliciously spent. He moves his head just far enough to the side to kiss her temple, and lets their hearts settle into a harmonious rhythm.

"Show's still on," Harvey mumbles after a few minutes.

"Hmm?"

He smiles, noticing her eyes were closed. "The show- _Survivor_\- it's still playing."

It's then that she can finally register the reality show in the background, the volume just loud enough for her to hear it, from the laptop that was near the edge of the bed. She grins against him, "So, how was it? I missed it."

Harvey chuckles against her, the sound calming and welcoming, "I got a little preoccupied myself." Donna hums in response, and there's a rising pride in him, knowing she was nearly as exhausted as he was, and he knew he was responsible for that.

"No offense, Harvey," she yawns, "but your show sucks."

"Really?" He grins, his hand setting a slow caress up and down her bare arms, "It's given me nothing but good memories now."

She doesn't say anything, but the movement of her head lets him know she's shaking it and he chuckles again. He's on a serious after-glow.

"Can you turn it off? Or do you plan on watching the entire episode?"

Harvey pauses for a moment, looking down at her and waiting for her eyes to meet his, "I'm too tired to reach over and turn it off."

She rolls her eyes, reaching over to wrap her hand around him again, "So you wanna take a nap?"

He groans, barely hardening again under her ministrations, "You're something else, you know that?"

"If by _something else_ you mean _horny_, then yes, I am."

His brown eyes turn onyx, a devilish smile spreading across his face. Before she knows it, he's spinning them around, and she's landing right beneath him. She's a little breathless, but not very surprised. Her chest is heaving, and her eyes are wide and bright, waiting for his next move.

"What's your kink now, Specter? You going to listen to _Survivor _while you fuck me?" She reaches up, takes his lower lip in her mouth, pulling it just hard enough for him to groan.

"_Jesus, Donna," _his mouth lands on the crevice of her neck, sucking her porcelain skin until it begins to redden under his tongue and teeth, "That's exactly what I'm going to do."

She squirms against him, legs wrapping around him and pulling him closer. She moans, willing his hardness to grind against her center as he continues to work his mouth over her. "You know," she sighs, sliding her hands under and over his shirt, "I always loved this show."

…

**AN: As always, please let me know what you think : )**


	2. Role Reversal

_**Role Reversal **_

…

He saunters into the office, too slow for her liking, asshole smirk adorning his face.

"You wanted to see me, Ms. Paulsen?" He asks, sitting down on the chair facing her desk.

She raises an eyebrow, no hint of amusement on her face as she walks over to sit on the corner of the desk, crossing her legs. "Do you know why I called you in here?"

Harvey's eyes sparkle with a mischief she's gotten too acquainted with lately, "I've got a couple theories."

It takes everything in her not to clench her legs, by the way he eyes her bare limbs, undressing her with his darkened gaze until he meets her own, but not before staring too long at her low-cut neckline.

"Mr. Specter."

"Ma'am?"

Donna closes her eyes, heaving out a tired sigh, "You were late this morning. Again."

"That dress really brings out your eyes," he licks his lips, hands itching out to caress the turquoise satin hugging her skin.

"_Harvey!"_

She gives him credit for not flinching, but she can tell by the way his head cocks to the side that he's wondering if she's referring to the real him or not. Still, he goes on.

"I had a late night," he clasps his hands together.

She tries to muster up their past experiences, lets a cloud of jealousy cover her features just long enough for him to take notice. When she sees that quirk of his lips, she clears her throat, "That's not an excuse and you know it."

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again," that smug persona is back, and she digs her nails into the side of the desk, keeping her grounded against wiping it off.

"It's already happened three times this week."

"I'm a very busy man."

"Out of professional courtesy, has it ever occurred to you that what you're doing is highly inappropriate?"

"The… late nights or the…" he drawls out the words, eyes puppy-like but honing no ounce of innocence as he continues to leer at her.

"_Both," _she all but growls.

Harvey leans back against the chair, smirk still in place, "I never heard you complaining."

Donna closes her eyes, standing up to turn herself away from him, taking the moment to gather herself before she could face him again, "I could fire you, you know?"

"You wouldn't," he dares too cheekily.

"Try me."

"Oh, I have," he chuckles, standing up. He takes the moment to unbutton his jacket, pushing the material to the side as his hands slide into the pockets of his slacks.

"You're trudging a very fine line, Mr. Specter."

"So are you, Ms. Paulsen," he matches her low tone, stepping toward her to let her know he wasn't backing down.

"I'm not the one disrespecting his boss," her eyes are as icy as her tone, leveling him up in her four-inch stilettos.

"I apologize," he licks his lips again, "I wasn't under the impression that what I was doing was- disrespecting you. That's the last thing I would ever want to do."

She mentally curses him then, for his uncanny ability to drive her crazy and render her speechless with his sweet words simultaneously. Still, she's not about to back down.

"Could've fooled me," she scoffs, turning once more. She gathers some papers on the desk, stacking them before placing them to the side. It was a menial task, she knew, something to keep her hands busy, to prevent herself from reaching out to him.

"Donna," his breath is right by her ear, and she hates the way she shivers at the contact. She freezes in place, swallows back and takes a steady breath to try and curve his intentions, but she knows it's just as futile as hiding her feelings from him. His hands tentatively settle on her arms, a contrast from his earlier come-ons and asshole attitude. It makes her impossibly wet.

Gently, he moves her auburn curls to the side, pressing the softest of kisses on the nape of her neck. Her eyes flutter at the contact, lips parting in a soundless whine.

"You know I only live to please you, to make you happy."

She nearly whines at his words but presses her lips together in an attempt to ground herself. She turns around to face him, no longer caring if her face looks flushed. She's surprised to see his own eyes soft, sending her the most caring of gazes.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" His words make her smile, but her eyes are glinting with mischief and by the way his throat bobs, she knows he's just as affected.

"Do I really have to spell it out for you?"

His lips stretch at her words- a little too breathless and with an air of cockiness he knows she's channeling from him. Harvey takes a step closer, until their bodies are nearly flushed.

"We're at work."

"We're the only ones here," her eyes flicker to his lips before settling on his darkened gaze again. She was baiting him, prolonging the inevitable and it was one of the many things that drew him to her in the first place.

His hands settle on her waist, gently but without hesitation. Her breath catches.

"You sure about this?"

"Hasn't stopped you before," she throws back.

His head tilts to the right, "I just never want to assume-"

She lets out a scoff, "It's a little too late and I'm a little too horny for any pretense of modesty, Harvey, so you either take me right now or I can go home and take care of it myself."

He nearly growls, pulling her forward and slamming his lips against her. Even if she saw it coming, was luring him into her cave like a siren out at sea, looking for her next conquest, she mewls into the kiss. His hands tighten around her, pushing her into her desk. The contact catches her by surprise and she bites down on his lip. He hisses at the sensation, groaning when she soothes it with her tongue before slithering it inside his mouth, meeting for a duel with his own.

Her arms wrap around him, pulling and tugging his short strands in an effort to grow closer to him. Her leg hitches higher, and his hand pulls her just as closer to him, separating her legs as their groins meet. They share a moan, beginning a gentle grind against each other to relieve any building pressure. But it's not enough, she soon comes to realize.

Donna pulls back from the kiss, but his lips wordlessly descend to her neck, kissing every inch of her porcelain skin. His lips suck on her pulse point, making her head tilt back, a near whimper leaving her lips. He smirks against her skin, biting down gently before ascending to her jawline, then back down again, making it his mission to keep her skin and mind guessing. It was his game and she was his playground.

Or so he would like to believe.

She tugs on his hair, a little too harshly but the ache between her legs is growing and she's so damn tired from a long day's work, she doesn't have time for any of his usual charades.

"_Harvey," _she grits her teeth, wills herself to call him back to earth, taking the hand that's bunched up her dress with one hand, while the other pushes him back.

"What?" He's a little breathless himself, half confused through a cloud of his own arousal coming to near fruition. But then her eyes settle and a wave of understanding washes over him. It was something they did best- communicate without any need for words. He joked it had something to do with them being soulmates. She wasn't sure if she believed in them or not, not in the archaic sense anyway, but she definitely didn't think they weren't either.

Harvey smirks, moving to give her a chaste kiss. It was too soft, too gentle from what she's used to, and she nearly wails at the lightness of it.

"Harvey," his name is a desperate sigh this time, and he knows he's treading a fine line with her. His boss. He feels himself growing harder.

He brings his lips down to hers again, keeping their kiss less urgent than before. He was teasing her just enough but giving her everything all at once. His right hand snakes down her body, fingers clutching at her skin through her dress, lighting her body on fire through his touches. It's when his hand finally makes its way under her dress does she shiver, a low gasp leaving her lips against him. He keeps kissing her, however, wants her mind to focus elsewhere while his hand wanders into a world of its own.

She lets out a whimper when he touches her through her underwear, nearly drowning out his own grunt when he feels how wet she is already. And as much as he wants to keep her writhing beneath him, wants to taunt her because they both know he gets off on making her squirm, it doesn't take him long to slip his hand inside, and they both hiss at the contact.

"Is this for me?" He breathes against her. Their lips were touching, a little wet and swollen from their kisses, merely keeping a close contact.

"If I say yes, will you hurry up and get me off already?"

Harvey chuckles, "Someone's impatient."

"Someone's _horny," _Donna corrects, her hips bucking into his hand.

He purses his lips, a witty comeback on the tip of his tongue, but he knows she could just as easily turn things around, make him wait even longer, and considering the fact that he was already straining through his pants, he wasn't about to let that happen.

"Then my wish is your command," with that, Harvey eases two fingers into her, a little too slowly for her liking, but he wasn't going to relinquish all control. A wicked grin overcomes his features as he watches her. Her bottom lip is caught between her teeth, head thrown back just far enough for him to catch the freckles on her chest. They call out to him, and he itches to kiss each sun-kissed star, but her face has a stronger magnetic pull on him.

"Fuck, Harvey, _faster," _her hands are clutching his forearms, leaving angry crescent marks in their wake, even through his jacket. He shakes his head, however, moving his lips to her jawline.

"You need to enjoy this," he murmurs between kisses, suckling on her skin harder than his fingers are moving.

She groans against him, too frustrated and on edge, "I'm your _boss."_

His hand pauses, thumb resting on her bundle of nerves before he looks back up at her, "And who's in charge now?"

Her eyes narrow, but he tries not to flinch, sticks his ground as he levels her up. Donna clears her throat, thrusting into his hand. She reaches between them, brings her fingers to his belt loops before bringing him closer. A low growl escapes him, but her poker face remains intact. Without breaking eye contact, she moves her hand lower until she's cupping him, rubbing his hardness through the black slacks he donned.

Another growl escapes him, and she quirks an eyebrow, "You were saying?"

"You're not just any regular boss, are you?" He sighs, finally resuming his movements between her legs.

Her eyes flutter in pleasure, feeling the beginnings of an orgasm rising, "No, but you already knew that." He smirks, and that asshole of a smile turns her on even more. She curses him, internally and verbally. Her eyes screw shut, mouth open as she moans with each salacious rock of his fingers inside of her. His lips are on her ear now, thumb pressing down gently on her clit as his fingers continue to bring her closer and closer.

"You wanna come for me?"

His breath is hot, and she shivers at the way he continues to breathe against her, coaxing her with his gentle words. She nods as best she could, failing to open her eyes to look at him. But his fingers keep cajoling her forward, curling just enough to that pressure point that he knows will get her off.

When his lips descend to her pulse point, sucking hard on her skin as his hand busies itself between them, she finally starts to let go. He eases her into her release, whispering a _"you're so beautiful" _against her skin as she purrs out his name.

He feels her growing limp against him, and he lifts his head to meet her eyes- narrowed and still honing in a high level of arousal. He waits until he knows she's watching, breathing a little steadier, and he finally eases his fingers out, bringing them to his mouth.

She doesn't give him the satisfaction of reacting, however. At least not verbally, because he can damn well feel her trembling beneath him. He smirks, licking his lips before leaning to press them against her. She groans into his mouth, tasting herself on his tongue as she hitches her leg even higher, wanting to feel him hard against him. He pushes them up against the desk, making a pile of papers and a few pens flying off the hard surface. Neither notice.

"Not here," she keens against him. She nips at his jaw, moving her hand to rub him over his pants again.

"Too late," he grunts, bucking into her touches, "I'm not gonna make it home."

She chuckles, low and throaty, holding an air of confidence he's too used to by now, "I meant not here, as in here on the desk, hot shot. Move over to sit on the chair."

Before he can rebuttal, she's pushing him forward. The push is enough to make his knees buckle, making contact with the chair he had situated just moments before. He looks a little distraught and taken aback, eyes wide and as turned on as she was.

"I'm the boss, remember? I'm always on top."

Harvey growls at the sight, watching her sashay toward him, lips swollen and hair a mess. His arms welcome her approach, helping her situate herself on top of him. They work in tandem, unzipping and unbuckling his pants, not even bothering to move the material down his legs before he was freed from his restraints.

Donna licks her lips at the sight, taking hold of his erection. She's tempted to drop down to her knees, take him into her mouth and make him see stars. But she wasn't about to prolong her own satisfaction and aching need. So, she moves herself over him, parting her soaked panties as he holds her dress up to her waist. But before he could penetrate her, he stops her movements. She looks up at him, confused and frustrated.

"What?"

"I just-" his thumb runs soothing circles against her, and even through her aroused-clouded state, she could see his resolve beginning to slip, "those late nights? I wasn't with anyone."

Her breath hitches just a bit, but she tries to recover it by clearing her throat, "Why should I care?"

His lips twitch, but his eyes are still soft. He shrugs, "I just wanted you to know."

Before she could respond, he's bringing her forward, meeting her for a kiss as he helps her finally sink down on him.

Twin sighs leave them, and they pause to savor the moment. Her walls clench around him, and he knows she's not going to last long again, but neither is he. Her hand settles on his chest, making sure she was well-positioned, but she knew he had a good hold on her- he wasn't going to let her fall, not now, not ever.

She begins a slow ride over him, mouth nearly as wide as her eyes, a mixture of low moans and sighs escaping her. Soon enough, however, her hips start rolling over him, messily and in a hurry to reach her second release.

"Hey, slow down," he pants, squeezing her waist.

She grits her teeth, moving her head to try and get the hair out of her eyes. She wanted to watch him as they came together.

"No," she states, her tone telling him there was no room for argument.

He narrows his eyes, takes a breath to steady himself as he feels his balls tightening with his own inevitable release.

"_Donna,"_

"What?" She growls, and he's not sure if it's more out of frustration or pleasure. But to his own satisfaction, her movements pause. He watches her chest heaving above him, lips red and eyes as wild as her auburn curls. He mentally curses himself then, wanting nothing more to thrust into her until they're both climaxing hard and fast. But he wants her to enjoy this fully, knows their long days at work don't ever let them take things as slowly as they wanted it to go.

"Just, relax, okay?" His hand tucks her hair behind her ear, feels her sweat soaked skin against his own. "I want you to enjoy this."

"I am," she grinds her pelvis into him, smirking when he groans.

"I promise to make it worth your while."

She bites her lip, narrowing her eyes at his sincere expression, and it doesn't take her long to decide he had her own desires at the forefront of his mind.

"Fine," she sighs, frankly because she was getting tired and she just wanted to come already, _again. _

He smiles, moving her forward to crash his lips against hers. He kisses her slowly, tasting her as carefully as he could. Something stirs low in her belly, as he sweeps his tongue over hers, nipping at her lips deliciously slow. She knew he was an asshole at times, but he was a good assistant, could get the job done when she needed it- in _every single way. _But more than that, and the reason why they kept coming together- literally and figuratively- was because he could be too damn sweet at times, too considerate and always putting her needs before his own. It infatuated and frustrated her all at once.

He helps her then, guiding her hips to rise and fall over him, at a much slower pace than before. She whines into his mouth, and he knows she was getting all her needs met.

"Good?"

Donna could only nod, tugging on his bottom lip as she felt a renewed need for him begin to climb. They settle into an easy rhythm, with her hips meeting his a little too slowly for her liking, but prolonging her pleasure was something she wasn't about to admit that she preferred. Yet, she had an inkling he already knew that. She relished in the fact that she always knew everything, especially about him, but he wasn't too behind either. Maybe that's why she kept him around.

Her hips continued to grind onto him, and he did his best to focus on her own pleasure instead of his own, ignored his rising need in exchange to watch her getting herself off, and honestly, he preferred it. Whenever he felt her beginning to quicken her pace, he helped her slow down, would settle his hand just low on her abdomen, so close to where they were joined.

He whispers, "Shh, I know you're in charge, but slow down, okay? Trust me."

And she does, she clenches and unclenches her walls around him, bringing her lips to his own, his jawline, his neck- anywhere she could reach.

He could feel her getting closer but made her pause when she did. She lets out a whimper, eyes now slits and if looks could kill, he'd be motionless on the ground. But he knew she needed him as much as he needed her, and he selfishly basked in that fact alone. Reaching up, he massaged her breast over her dress, taking what he could get since he knew he couldn't comfortably move the material to the side. And as much as he wanted to wrap his lips around her, make her eyes roll back as he suckled on her peek, he knew he was working on a time restrain.

So, he settles on edging her with his hand, watches her eyes closing and she continues to ride him, tortuously slow.

"Yeah, that's it," he encourages her softly. She whines at his words, unable to stop her hips from jerking into him. He chuckles at her desperation, but it quickly turns into a groan when her breath gets heavier, and he knows she's close.

All control falls out the window when she lets out a _"Fuck, Harvey." _He presses his lips together and begins to match her thrust for thrust. Their movements soon grow messier and quicker, she's gasping out his name and a string of expletives that would make a sailor blush. He inches his hand between them, blindly finds her clit and begins running lazy circles on the bundle of nerves. The sluggish pace juxtaposes with their hurried thrusts and he could see her eyes beginning to tear up.

"Come for me, Ms. Paulsen," her surname falling off his lips is enough for her to gasp, crying out a breathy, _"God, Harvey, yes,"_ as her eyes close once more. He holds her to him, letting her ride out each wave of pleasure that crashes into her, helping and guiding her to the fullest level of satisfaction he knew she could reach.

He's not far behind either, so she doesn't cease her movements. She helps him now, coaxing him to reach his release with her lips against him, whispering dirty nothings into his ear, nipping at his flesh and bouncing over him again and again, telling him to come, to make her come again.

It only takes three messy thrusts for him to spill into her, a _"Jesus fuck, Donna," _slipping out of his mouth in the process. He feels her coming with him, and he clenches his jaw, breathes against her skin as they both ride out their final high.

She collapses onto him with a tired sigh, and he instantly wraps his arms around her. It's a few minutes before he feels like he could breathe normally again, and he immediately expels a delirious laugh.

"What?" Donna chuckles, lifting her head up to look at him. His eyes are bright, face flushed and a little sweaty, but as annoyingly charming as always.

"I'd say we pulled that one off."

She hums against him, grinning as she takes in their surroundings. Their make-shift office at home was sporadically done, both of them trying to make his home office resemble the one at the firm as much as much as possible.

"We had to," she sighs, helping him ease himself out of her before she settles against him again, "we weren't about to do _that _at work."

"You don't think we could've pulled it off?"

Donna scoffs, quirking an eyebrow, "Two words, Harvey: glass windows. As aesthetically pleasing as it is, it's not convenient for a late-night rendezvous session."

"I guess it's the only downfall working there, huh?"

She unbuttons his dress shirt, sans tie since they came home from work earlier, "That, and Faye breathing down our necks."

Harvey winces, "Could you not mention her while we're exposed here?"

Donna chuckles, "And you wanted to do this at work?"

"It's not that I _wanted to, _I just thought it would be more authentic."

"It wasn't so authentic if we were reversing our roles here, Harvey."

Her boyfriend shrugs, adjusting her dress, "I don't know about that. At one point, I couldn't tell the real you from your character."

"You saying I boss you around?"

"I'm saying you've always had control over me," he softly corrects her, moving his hands to caress her arms, "Whether you were my assistant or not."

Her eyes soften, but her lips are drawn into a smirk, "Well, I'm not about to argue with that."

…

As always, please let me know what you think!


End file.
